Something to Talk About
by Princess976
Summary: Tina and the New Directions girls want Mercedes to join them for girl's night. She tells them no because she's not in the mood. Kurt figures out the real reason she doesn't want to come along, and gets Sam to persuade her to change her mind.


Tina had been trying since Monday to convince Mercedes to hang out on Friday. To Tina's dismay Mercedes staunchly turned her down. When begging didn work Tina enlisted help. She knew the Mercedes and Kurt were actively repairing their relationship and she figured inviting Kurt along would prod Mercedes into saying yes. Tina and Kurt were both mistaken. When Quinn couldn't convince her to join the fun they decided to pull out the big guns. Santana stalked toward Mercedes the next morning prepared for nothing less than a yes.

"Wheezy, what the hell? Britts and I only agreed to this damn girl's night cause we thought your ass was going to be there."

"Sorry, Satan. Just cancel. You don't care about hurting their feelings. I'm not going to be in the mood to hang out this weekend."

"Why?"

"I'm just not OK." Mercedes strolled away from Santana without looking back. When Santana met up with the rest of the New Directions girls at lunch she told them what Mercedes told her. Kurt's face dawned with realization, Sam was going home for the weekend to celebrate his mother's birthday. Mercedes had wanted to go along but her father forbid it. Kurt figured Mercedes was going to hide all weekend and pretend she didn't miss Sam. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies, I know the problem. Our diva is planning to sulk this weekend. Sam's going to Kentucky for his mom's birthday." Santana looked confused.

"Why doesn't she go with him? Problem solved."

"Her dad told her no. So now she's I have a plan." Tina looked at Kurt skeptically.

"How Kurt? We've tried everything. Nothing has worked."

"We have tried everything, but I'm sure Sam could convince her to join us."

"You're right, Lady Face. Trouty has some kind of sexual mind control over my girl." When Kurt arrived home arrived home he found Sam and Finn playing a video game. He gained Sam's attention and Sam followed Kurt upstairs.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothings really wrong. I just need your help."

"With what?"

"Mercedes."

"Why? Kurt is something wrong with my girl?" Sam was halfway to the door with his keys in hand before Kurt could stop him.

"Sam, stop. Listen to me. She's fine. She's just being difficult."

"Difficult how?"

"We invited her to join us for girl's night. She told us all no. She told Santana she wasn't going to be in the mood this weekend. Which leads me to believe all she's going to do is sit in her room and miss you."

"No way Kurt. Mercy doesn't mope."

"Not usually but this is different. It's the first time since you've been back together and it'll bring back memories of last summer and the looming fall."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Convince her to join us."

"OK. I'll go over there right now." Mercedes opened the door for Sam. To say he was less than pleased to see him was an understatment. He explained that he came to spend some extra time with Mercedes since he was going to be out of town for the weekend. Mr. Jones eyed Sam critically. He made no secret of his feelings for Sam. He didn't dislike him exactly but he didn't approve of their relationship he never had. Mr. Jones had every intention of sending sam on his way but Mrs. Jones thwarted that plan. She pulled Sam into the house and into her arms for a tight hug. She was happy that Sam was back in Lima and back in Mercedes life. She sent Sam upstairs to her daughters room telling him to let her know they had left and would be back late. Sam beamed a thank you at Mrs. Jones as she pushed Mr. Jones out the front door. Sam knocked on Mercedes bedroom door and waited for her to bid him to enter her sanctuary. He hadn't been in her room since they'd been back together. The last time he had been in her room was a few days before he left Lima. They had decided to spend a pleasure filled afternoon in her room and not talk about his departure so that she would have a good memory of the two of them in her room. Sam was so lost in the memory of being inside Mercedes slick wet heat that he didn't noticeher open the door. He jerked back to reality when she snapped her fingers in his face and called his name loudly.

"Sam! Sammy!"

"Huh, oh hey Mercy."

"Hi, where were you?"

"Remembering the last time I was in your room." Mercedes eyes glazed over with the memory for a minute before she remembered that Sam was in her house unexpected.

"Sam, what are you doing here? And how you get past my dad?"  
"I had help from your mom who told me to tell you they'll be home late. As for why I'm here, Kurt sent me."

"Kurt? Why? Oh, this is about that stupid girl's night."

"Yeah, baby. Why don't you want to hang with the girls?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Baby tell me the truth." Sam acrossed the room and made himself comfortable on the small couch in Mercedes room. When he was seated he beckoned her to him. She hesitated for a fraction of a second then she sat down on his lap and buried her face in his neck.

"I just don't want to go."

"Mercedes why? I think you should go. I hate the idea of you sitting alone all weekend."

"I'll be fine, Sammy."

"Please, Mercy for me." Sam could see he was getting nowhere with her so he decided to switch tactics. He shifted her off his lap onto her back and blanketed her body with his.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Making more memories." Soon Sam had Mercedes writhing beneath him. He teased her until she was begging. Instead of giving what she was craving he pulled out his cell phone. Mercedes was speechless that he was making a call now of all times.

"Kurt, hey it's Sam. I'm here with Mercedes. She wanted me to call you i think she has something to tell you." Sam handed a shocked Mercedes the phone. He smirked at her and waited for her to speak. After a few seconds passed Sam decided to gently prod her in the right direction. She inhaled sharply and shot Sam the stink eye. Kurt was chatting away while Mercedes was trying not to moanand make Kurt aware of what was happening. Sam leaned down and trailed a line of kisses across her collarbone. He gave her his pateneted lopsided smile.

"As soon as you agree to go to girl's night, I'll make you scream. I promise. Just tell Kurt that you can't wait to join them. Say the words." Mercedes was stubborn by nature and her first instinct wa to resist. Then Sam did that trick with his tongue that never failed to make her scream out in pleasure. This time was no different. Kurt chuckled and told he was happy that she had reconsidered about Friday night. Mercedes handed the phone back to Sam and pouted.

"Thanks, Sam. Now I'll be the topic of girl's night."

"Well then let's make sure we give them something to talk about."


End file.
